


Образ в платье

by PeBeAs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gen Work, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Маленький Сунан около воды. Он помнит, как отец рассказывал о встречах с матерью, но мальчик их не помнит. Кажется, не помнит ничего. Только в снах снятся красивые картинки, а в голове всё смешалось.{фанфик на фесту от группы вк https://vk.com/hx_huij (на ваттпаде от @Jbt_Up)}Работа специально на фесту GOTspring💡
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Original Character(s)





	Образ в платье

Мальчик хмыкает и ещё раз проводит рукой по горячему песку, разрешая крупицам пробраться в ногти и покрывая нежную кожу. На пляже жарко, но никого рядом нет, отчего тот берёт в другую руку свою маленькую жёлтую лопатку, аккуратно наполняя её. После чего встаёт, немного шатается, но всё же осторожно направляется к той самой границе. Несмотря на все запреты, подходя ближе к этой синей кромке воды, он заглядывается на волны, застывая от восхищения. Она манит и пусть малышу пять лет, он не может не сдержать отчётливого вздоха, который заставляет проникнуться желанием зайти в неё больше. 

Внутри переворачивается дикий интерес к этому неизведанному миру и некая детская обида на взрослых, ведь ему запрещают заходить в море даже на самую малость, хотя он уже вполне самостоятелен по своим же меркам. Их дом расположен рядом с берегом и каждый раз, когда из окон видно таинственную лазурь, он хочет туда. Его всё время держат за руки во время купания и иногда мальчика это раздражает, пуская в душу неприятную стрелу злости, ранее неизведанной. 

— Сунан! — отец кричит изо всех сил, нетерпеливо выходя из дома, пока мальчик всё ещё стоит на том же месте, никак не реагируя. — Почему ты ушёл без разрешения? — мужчина в панике заходит в воду, беря мальчика за руку, из-за чего песок из игрушки сыпется в воду, мелкими частями погружаясь в гладь. 

Маленькое личико поднимается вверх, разглядывая знакомые черты лица, и Бэмбэм теряется, наблюдая за большими каплями, стекающими по лицу ребёнка. В груди разрастается дыра, поглощая свет счастья и заставляя его потускнеть, пока слабый голос мальчика не шепчет слабо засохшими губами: 

— Пап, — закусывает нижнюю губу, пока старший молчит, напряжённо нахмурившись, — почему мне всегда становится горько, когда я в воде? 

В глазах собеседника читается тяжесть всмятку с дробленным страхом, словно кинутая как корм. Мысли бегают туда-сюда, порождая нитки волнения и заплетая в узлы их противоречивые ощущения. Канпимук облизывает губу, отвечая незамедлительно:

— Потому что она — твой враг, — поднимая Сунана на руки, забывает про то, что тот намок, но всё ещё идёт к берегу, пока ребёнок лишь одиноко глядит через плечо на синюю жидкость их моря. Пальчики держатся за спину, но камень внутри жестоко тянет вниз, содрогая ребёнка от страха. 

***

В его снах она красивая. Утончённая и высокая, статная и с гордой осанкой. Она кажется счастливой и кажется, что счастливей всех. Длинное синее платье, обвеваемое ветром, длинные руки, держащие ладонь папы, и волосы, распущенные и такие пышные на вид. Лица толком в снах не видно, словно кто-то капает ненавистную кляксу на её изображение каждый раз. Сунан не помнит чётко черты, запоминая только то, о чём говорит временами отец. 

А он рассказывает о лучезарной улыбке, создающей собственные созвездия в глазах любимого, добавляя как всё время носом вдыхал её нежный аромат. Он был вроде сочетанием сочных клубник и малин, садовых фруктов, как самый настоящий сок. Канпимук любил её подолгу обнимать, ощущая как веки быстро-быстро моргают, не веря в реальность. Ещё он делится тем, что её руки были самые нежные в мире; такие ласковые. Те руки, в которые хотелось упасть, и те руки, к которым приветливо тянулись другие, принадлежащие родной человеке. 

Иногда он замолкает, закусывая губы. Не говорит ничего, как-то тягостно выдыхая воздух и осторожно гладя щёку малышка. Он только торопит спать, накладывая к мальчику любимую игрушку-зайца. Бхувакулю не нравится, что всё складывается именно так, но идти против этого практически невозможно, сколько бы Бэм не бился. По глазам старшего видно, что и ему самому ещё трудно говорить об этом так открыто, рассказывая о тех днях. 

Потом всегда наступает ночь. Порой холодная и немного страшная, отчего Сунан просыпается, босыми ногами ступая на пол. Идёт к отцу и он его пускает, потому что отказать бы никогда не смог. Не смог бы отвергнуть того, кто единственным остался после неё. После чего ему опять снятся волшебные сны, в которых не только родители держатся за руки, но и он с ними, игриво играясь на пляже. Жаль, что это только в снах.

Каждый новый день — как новое приключение. Старший много работает, очень часто уезжает по делам. Честно, ребёнок даже не уверен знает ли его профессию; он так редко о ней говорит, чаще лишь жалуясь на «недостаточные средства». Сунан же остаётся с его забавной и милой сестрой, которая задорно смеётся при виде выходок малыша. И он тоже смеётся, потому что ему нравится его пхи*. Лиса прощает ему многое, зачастую не рассказывая брату о проказах, и это ценится. 

Однажды, ребёнок, спрятавшись в одной из комнат от неё, вытащил у отца маленький старый фотоаппарат. Кажется, что это было год или полтора назад. Пару царапинок, выцветший с жёлтыми оттенками и немного грязный. Маленький Сунан, меньше чем сейчас, осторожно и удивлённо гладил его, тряпкой вытирая пыль. Он не знал точно, что следует нажать, а потому просто попытался найти большую кнопку, даже не боясь серьёзного разговора, который наступит после проделки. 

Оглянулся вокруг, замечая голубое и яркое как никогда небо через окошко комнаты. Витиеватые пушистые облака были словно кучка с маленькими подушками, что составляли ореол странного комфорта. Будто смотря на эти далёкие объекты, ты ощущаешь самого себя воздушным, летающим; все проблемы можно облететь, прыгая через них, не попытавшись столкнуться налицо. Боясь. 

Облизал губу, стараясь найти предмет для подставки. Окно расположено высоко, а маленький Сунан не сможет достать до туда, оставаясь без красивого фото. Но, вскоре, нашлись пару странных книг с длинными названиями, которые он пока прочесть не может. Положа их около конструкции, мальчик ступил на стопку, придерживая сильно вещицу в руках. Он нажал пару раз на одну из кнопок, направляя аппарат к окну. 

Осторожный щелчок и неосторожное движение в попытке как-то лучше поймать кадр. Ножка то ли споткнулась, то ли потеряла равновесие, но малыш вскрикнул от удивления и схватился за подоконник в попытках удержаться и не упасть. Сердце дрогнуло, а фотоаппарат упал на пол, издавая неприятный звук. Некий бум вкупе с непривычным звучанием для него, что становится страшно оглянуться. 

В голове его взрывающиеся клочки паники. Он же не сломал что-то важное из-за своей глупости? Кажется, что соседский мальчишка Прасет частенько называл его глупеньким и слишком маленьким, вызывая у другого ком в горле, зудящее ощущение собственной беспощности и жалости. Порой, Сунан слишком часто слушает остальных, не замечая своей индивидуальности, как говорит его пхи. 

В маленьком возрасте не хочется быть важным лицом в заумной компании; не хочется быть бухгалтером (какое трудное слово), держа в голове и в калькуляторе только бесконечные числа, идушие за друг другом; не хочется быть отважным спортсменом, пробегающим огромные дистанции или бьющим другого человека. Или это только крошечный и глупенький Сунан так прячется от будущих желаний? 

Через пару секунд он всё-таки посмотрел назад, пытаясь не задеть что-нибудь ещё. Разочарование захлестнуло его с омутом, ведь он увидел лишь потрескавшийся экран и бо́льшее количество повреждений. Не будут ли его ругать? Вдруг… это было чем-то важным для его угрюмого отца, а после поломки он станет грустнее? И где Лиса? В одинокой комнате хотелось, чтобы она оказалась рядом, обнимая и успокаивая малыша. 

Только вот никто не пришёл. Ни через пять минут, ни через десять. После мальчик узнает, что Лалису отвлекла соседка, рассказывая ей о своём сыне. Кажется, кхун** Саовапха часто пытается до сих пор свести своего нерадивого старшего сына с его пхи, а она каждый раз вежливо отмахивается. 

Но тогда он это не знал. Он боялся, его сердечко началось будто разрываться на мелкие кусочки, и казалось, что прямо сейчас он так и останется один. Один со сломанной чужой вещицей, оставленный с недопониманием и страхом. Сунан не хотел, он клянётся, он не хотел, чтобы так случилось. Он не хотел, его просто грызло любопытство и детская наивность. В тот момент паника накрыла его с головой, а потому, решив действовать быстро, он соскочил с книг, медленно прикасаясь к аппарату. 

Он больше не включался. Мальчик взял его крепче в руки и выбежал, стараясь побыстрее направиться куда-нибудь. Толком не зная ничего, он просто вышел из дома со стороны моря и очутился на пляже. Далёком и с той же кромкой синей воды рядом. Такое красивое небо и вновь крик освободившейся старшей: 

— Сунан! — ребёнок оглянулся, сиротливо прижимая к себе фотоаппарат, и от обиды выронил его, когда Лиса вышла к берегу. 

Он ведь останется один? Его не простят? Его отдадут плохим людям, потому что он порядком достал свою семью? Пхи больше не выдержит и все расскажет своему брату? 

Ком в горле стал слишком тяжёлым и мальчик больше не выдержал. Пока Лалиса подбегала к нему, с беспокойством на лице, он начал плакать. Большие капли стали стекать по детскому личику, после попадая на одежду и делая её влажной. В душе гнила любовь к себе, убеждая, что он и не достоин чужой. Как отвратительно то, как такие мысли могут приходить даже в таком раннем возрасте. Нос малыша забился, а внутри всё ныло, ведь ему было страшно. 

И кажется, что с каждым днём, несмотря на пхи и отца, ему становилось всё страшнее. 

***

— Пап, — Сунан прижимает к себе одеяло, подзывая уходившего Бэма. 

Канпимук оглядывается, под глазами чёрные мешки, но он всё равно возвращается к кровати сына. Вздыхает отчётливо, а когда детское личико волнующе глядит, то строит улыбку. Видно, что натянутая, но мужчина не может сделать её шире. Сегодня он, как обычно, пришёл поздно и только теперь может поговорить и обсудить что-нибудь с ребёнком. Устаёт на работе, чувствует ужасную вину перед всеми своими родственниками, но старается хоть как-то сгладить эти неудавшиеся углы. Теперь это стало чем-то вроде его жизненного девиза. 

В душе ребёнка неуверенность. Может ли он так отвлекать своего папу, когда видно, что тот сильно хочет спать? Только вот его снова волнуют воспоминания, к которым сам он потерял давно ключи, а потому, сжав губы, еле произносит: 

— Можешь рассказать о ваших с мамой прогулках? — умоляюще смотрит, нахмурившись. 

— Что именно? — спрашивает, устроившись поудобнее около изголовья кровати. — Ты хочешь узнать про прогулки около берега? 

Тот ожидаемо кивает и Бхувакуль не может сдержать смешка. Сколько он не старается, пытаясь отгородить чадо от воды, оно всё тянется к нему, узнавая больше и больше. Пожалуй, старший понимает, что не может наотрез лишить его купания, но тревога ещё бдит. Никто не застрахован, а Сунан в таком маленьком возрасте. Трусость? Возможно. 

— Скажи, а она ведь была в синем платье? — тем временем любопытствует маленький, уставившись на папу. Он складывает руки, протягивая: — И в очень красивых туфлях, верно? 

— Туфлях? — переспрашивает Бэм, услышав это слово. — Мы были на пляже и я не уверен, что ходить по песку на туфлях удобно. 

— А, — мальчик тушуется, явно смутившись своего вопроса, — правда? 

— Не волнуйся, — тот улыбается краешком губ, а мальчик при виде маленькой, но искренней улыбке, приободряется, — если она была в туфлях, то я был в кроссовках. 

— Белых? — уточняет Сунан. 

— В белых, — кивает мужчина, прикусывая губу и шутливо добавляя: — И что ты хочешь именно узнать? Я разве не рассказывал тебе о многих наших встречах? 

— Расскажешь ещё раз? 

В глазах больших искрящая надежда, а тот теребит одеяло, думая, об одной из встреч. Она ведь была той самой? Той самой встречей, когда понимаешь, что лицо напротив — самое красивое для тебя, что смех — самый запоминающийся, руки — самые ласковые, душа — самая верная, шутки — забавные, а чувства — настоящие. 

— Пожалуй, — вздыхает, набираясь сил, — расскажу, — цокает, — хочешь узнать, как мы решили, что хотим прожить вместе так долго, сколько сможем? 

— Хочу, — трепетно шепчет ребёнок и Бэмбэм улыбается от нежности, прикасаясь к волосам ребёнка. 

— Приготовься, — добавляет старший, замечая предвкушение на лице ребёнка. Потом начинает ласково: — Думаю, это был солнечный вторник. Или среда. Не помню точно, но помню, что сначала на ней была милая панамка, — хихикает, вспоминая, — позже она пару раз падала на землю и становилась грязной. А ещё на ней было то самое длинное синее платье. Она замечательно в нём выглядела и, к тому же, любила этот цвет. Часто говорила, что так можно стать ближе к небу. Но и не это только важно. 

— А что важно? — задаёт вопрос Сунан. 

— Важно то, — прищуривается, прокручивая те дни, — что сначала она вежливо улыбнулась, рассказывая про свои планы, и её улыбка вызвала у меня в ответ самую счастливую, какую только можно представить, — вздыхает, замечая, как внутренности начинают скучать сильнее при этих словах; обращается к мальчику: — Твоя мама хотела уехать куда-нибудь после университета и всё делилась и делилась амбициями. Я тоже хотел, видя как её глаза игриво блистают.

Слова вызывают у лежащего недоумение, что он мило хмурится, оглядываясь: 

— А почему мы тут? 

— Так сложилось, — пожимает плечами мужчина, стараясь обогнуть щепетильную тему, — хочешь узнать гуляли ли мы на пляже? 

— А могло быть, что нет? — удивляется честно маленький, выпучивая глазки. — Хочу знать! 

— Правда, — кивает, — мы не пошли тогда сразу к берегу. Сначала мы просто гуляли, смеялись над шутками и я нервничал, наблюдая за ней, — сжимает одну руку в кулак, прикусывая губу. А потом прикрывает глаза: — Она казалась такой умной и такой величественной, отважная, что мечтает стать знаменитой, — направляет взгляд к ребёнку, — и она бы стала, даю тебе слово, Сунан. 

— Я верю, пап, — улыбается тот, обнажая зубки, а он продолжает:

— Живая и энергичная, — в воспоминаниях игривый смешок, — силы сочились из неё словно из самого богатого источника в мире. Движения грациозные, глаза хитрые, слова манящие, — описывая любимую, мужчина с любовью обнажает свои чувства; вздох восхищения: — Она не была красивой скульптурой, она была скульпторкой, что высекала свою судьбу с тщательностью самой зоркой орлицы. Охотница, не жестокая, но честная и прямолинейная. 

— А что значит «охотница»? — поднимает бровки мальчик. — Она съедала заживо животных? 

Забавно было видеть, как удивляется такому слову Сунан. Он очень много знает, всё из разговоров и объяснений отца, который часто хвалит свою жену. Некоторые слова для маленького мальчика казались совершенно обыденными, потому что их часто произносил отец, но такое он слышит в отношении женщины впервые. Для детей такие слова редкость, оттого их значение часто непонятно, ведь им они незачем. Но Сунану интересно всё про мать, интересно про то, какой она была и какой стала. 

— Нет, — тянет, морщаясь Бэм, — сырое мясо вредно, Сунан. Я говорю о том, что она могла найти всё что угодно, если это было ей нужно. 

— И правда? — ребёнок даже привстает, понимая, что сам он вряд ли такой. 

— Правда, — ласково кивает, — а ещё она могла наказать тех, кто этого не хочет. 

— Такая крутая! — хлопает в ладошки, потом обращаясь к отцу: — А что ты? 

— А я? — поднимает весело бровь, а потом становясь серьёзным. — Я был в неё влюблен. Безумно, — младший кивает пару раз, удивляясь живости папы, что так редка, — сейчас я также в её власти. Каждый раз, вспоминая те касания, понимаю, что сделал бы всё, дабы ощутить их вновь. 

— А она ведь касалась меня? — наивно спрашивает, хлопая глазками. — Я ничего не помню. 

— Конечно, — Бэмбэм гладит его по макушке, шутя добавляя: — Она так ласково касалась тебя, что я даже ревновал, ах. 

— Это хорошо, — широко улыбается Сунан, — так когда вы пошли к морю? 

— Хм, — призадумывается, — мы пошли к морю только тогда, когда ей захотелось посмотреть на закат, — проводит ладонью по одеялу кровати, кажется исчезая из этого мира, — узреть ванильные облака, что светились розовым и нежным оттенком, и, как солнце, уходящее вдаль, в последний раз за день оставляло свой свет на эту землю. Я был не против, мне хотелось, чтобы я был с ней всё время. 

— И я хочу, — вставляет свои пять копеек Сунан, — прямо сейчас. 

— Я тоже, — также улыбается старший, но теперь видно просачивающую через оболочку грусть. А потом глядит на время, замечая, что скоро длительность его будущего сна станет слишком маленькой: — Не хочешь спать? 

— Нет! — сразу отвечает резко малыш, но потом взглядывает в лицо отца. Уставшее и явно сонное, хотя за приятным разговором, это практически стало незаметным. Сунан прикусывает стыдливо губу, говоря: — Хорошо, спокойной ночи, пап. 

— Спокойной, малыш, — заботливо ловит его взгляд, подходя к двери, — и, кстати, — игриво подмигивает, — не скрыть, что мне хотелось поцелуя. Нежного и немного такого, что тебе пока рано знать, — замечает, что к малышу вновь возвращается некая радость, — а теперь, — пальцем делает знак молчания, — идём спать. 

Выключает светом и дверь закрывается, погружая комнату ребёнка в темноту. Бэмбэм рад, что у его сына есть отдельная комната. Кажется, он всё никак не может подготовиться к чистым разговорам и правдивым историям, потому что каждый раз становится хуже. Хуже мыслить и хуже возвращаться к пониманию того, что любимая лежит в больничной койке и не имеет сознания, медленно умирая. 

Он не может смириться. Он работает, сколько может, стараясь везде найти выгоду. Даже, если не выходит, он будет стараться, чтобы их сын смог её видеть. Канпимуку хочется её в своей жизни больше, слаще, глубже. Утонуть в этих глазах, погрузившись в кожу, слившись с ней, но пока удаётся лишь издалека говорить с девушкой, медленно рассказывая о Сунане. 

Из всех рассказанных встреч на пляже реальна многие, но драгоценна особенно одна. В которой падает панамка и в которой они, поддавшись порыву, купаются в тёплой после заката воде. Они отлично проводят время вместе, радуя друг друга чистыми признаниями, а через пару лет уезжают, благодаря мечтам. 

Раскованная жизнь, открытые мнения. Они явно отвыкли от жизни на родине. Но в этом нет ничего плохого, они собирались создать свои правила, следуя биению сердец. 

Вот возвращаются в Таиланд, когда обручённые и счастливые, они ждут своего первенца. Рождается замечательный мальчик и во время купания, во время неосторожного движения, кажется, об это все сейчас жалеют, но маленький Сунан тогда глотнул воду в опасных количествах. 

Ужасно. Вот как они чувствовали себя тогда, когда увидели, что малыш еле дышит. Скорая помощь смогла спасти ребёнка, но психика матери стала слишком шаткой. Женщина и так переживала не самые лучшие времена, хоть Канпимук и помогал ей. 

Измученная улыбка, движения и ребёнок. Порой, кажется, что поступил опрометчиво, поспешил и рано пришли к такому ответственному шагу — рождению малыша. И хоть улыбка счастливого младенца, и тёплые руки, что обнимают со спины, и всё это было рядом — она не выдерживала. 

Только усталость и загнанность в угол постепенно берут своё, заставляя ту сдаться. Вечером, осторожно вылезая из-под одеяла и под приступом слёз, она ушла к морю. Слёзы тихие, что осторожными каплями стекали по миловидному лицу; она привыкла плакать именно так. Кромка тихой воды и большая луна, светом озаряющая отражение дорожки на море. Манило, притягивало, а женщина тихо бормотала, повторяя слова поддержки. 

В луне есть что-то родное, ведь так? Иначе как объяснить, что днём она скрыта в тени яркого и ослепляющего солнца? Звезда будто ловит все авации, скрывая помощника за кулисами. Даже лунная ночь не принадлежит самой луне, ведь спутник только отражает свет своей соседки. Звучит странно, странно привлекательно; помогая соседке, она исчезает и при этом молчит. Не это ли странный симбиоз, который привлекателен своей неправильностью? 

Сначала ноги нервно коснулись ласковых волн, сегодня бывших спокойными. Такая нежная, словно просящая зайти ещё, она щекотала ступни. Женщина оглянулась и зашла глубже, не обращая внимания на свою пижаму. Сказать ли, что ей стало легче, когда волосы стали мокрыми, а голову захлестнула холодная вода? 

Определённо, да. Но, к моменту, пока женщина под странным вызовом всё дальше заходила в воду, Бхувакуль проснулся одиноким на кровати и застыл, вспоминая об её неумении плавать. Тревога сияет красной лампой, включая звук опасности. 

И что это было? Почему? 

Она ведь чувствовала себя лёгкой и той самой «воздушной», переплывающей проблемы. Жидкость оголила душу, кидая в свежий поворот чувств. Чего-то неизведанного, предельно интересного и завораживающего. 

Это помешало остановиться в нужный момент. Стоит быть осторожной, но предупреждения исчезают, в последний раз мигая. Ноги вели дальше, руки не знали как ориентироваться, но хотелось туда. К луне. 

Знакомый окрик и лишь быстрые шаги мужчины, что торопился, торопился. Каждая секунда была на счёту, пока она никак не реагировала. 

— Сурия! Не заходи! — отчаяние в голосе с отчётливым тоном. Безнадёжность призналась самым честным чувством. 

Бэмбэм споткнулся на песке, но зашёл в воду, приближаясь к силуэту женщины, будто не противостоящей захлестывающим волнам. Вода его не окрыляла, скорее, душила, стараясь не дать ему приблизиться к ней. 

Когда они вернулись на сушу, потребовалась скорая помощь. И стоит ли помнить, как блестели в зрачках Бхувакуля потухающие звёзды? В последний раз, бросая счастье, как косточки, они покидали его. Бэмбэм стал им неинтересен. 

Луна всё так же отражает чужой свет, примеряя сценический образ соседки, а в глазах отца — редкие крапинки счастья, что пропадают, когда он вспоминает про любимую. Она в больнице, в коме третьей степени, а глаза мертвецки закрыты. Те самые глаза и те самые руки безразлично лежат на койке, не шевелясь и, кажется, что любая надежда сильнее рассеивается. 

Канпимук говорит сыну, что мама придёт. Потому что Сунану выстроился образ матери в роскошном платье при встречах и искристых глазах при взглядах. Ребёнок держится за него, так отчаянно и броско, желая закрепить в сознании. Важно то с каким рвением он размышляет матери и рассказанных с нею встречах, как они повлияли на его судьбу и к чему это привело.

Так значит в голове его образ, но стоит ли пытаться подстроить всё под него?

**Author's Note:**

> *пхи — обращение младших к старшим в Таиланде, независимо от пола. Что-то вроде онни/оппа.   
> **кхун — уважительное обращение к человеку в Таиланде. Похоже на господин/госпожа.


End file.
